Anakin Skywalker
This article is about Anakin Skywalker. You may be looking for the character's alternate form. Anakin Skywalker is the protagonist of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, and the central character in the first six Star Wars films. In Episode I, he was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a child, and in the later episodes, he was portrayed by Hayden Christensen, while Sebastian Shaw played as the older Anakin in Return of the Jedi. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he was voiced by Matt Lanter throughout the series. He was a legendary Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Background Personality As a child, Anakin was thoughtful, selfless, brave and very intelligent for his age. As an adult, Anakin developed into a more prideful, loyal, and reckless young man. He was still kind and caring, but he rarely displaying it, although he was a loving person, he was known to hold grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check sometimes. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He grew to hate being criticize or lectured, despite his pride as a Jedi, Anakin was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong, also unlike most members of the Jedi Order, he admits he made mistakes and learned from them as well, as he was one of the few members of Jedi Order who knew there was flaws in the Jedi teachings and the Jedi code, he was a naturally honest person, as he despised lying and deception, from his friends, allies and enemies, he hated politics, considering most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. As his fame grew, he became more and more overconfident, and he knew that he was the best Jedi in the Order, (correctly believing that he could easily best any Jedi blindfolded with his lightsaber tied behind his back), despite his overconfidence, Anakin still had a sense of honor, justice and good morals, as well as the fact that he had guilt and remorse for his actions. As a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, Jedi and politicians alike. During the Clone Wars, Anakin, like his then-padawan Ahsoka Tano, matured and became more responsible in many ways, but this didn't stop him from being reckless and impulsive sometimes. He was not as forgiving as his wife Padmé, as he rarely forgive people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to him or deceiving him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Anakin was immensely powerful, and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, he also possessed the potential to become the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy. **'Telekinesis:' Anakin utilized telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Anakin utilized mind control to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force healing:' Anakin utilized force healing to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Dampen Force:' Anakin utilized Dampen Force to temporarily block certain force powers such as; Force push or Force pull. **'Force Jump:' Anakin utilized force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Anakin utilized force speed to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Anakin utilized force vision to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Anakin utilized force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force barrier:' Anakin utilized force barrier to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. **'Beast Control:' Anakin utilized beast control to control the minds of other animals. **'Force rage:' Anakin utilized force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, and ferocity and to overwhelmed his opponents. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Anakin was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Anakin used his Force powers to increase his physical speed to make his lightsaber skills more proficient in combat. This made him a formidable opponent alone in combat, and he also possessed the potential to become perhaps the most skilled lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. **'Form I:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form I. **'Form II:' Anakin was reasonably skilled in Form II, but was not considered a master of the style. **'Form III:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form III. **'Form IV:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form V, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Form VI:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form VI. **'Jar'Kai:' Although Anakin was trained in Jar'Kai by Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was not very skilled at it, due to the fact that he did non practice with it much, as he was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that he would ever need to apply it. Anakin's assumption was proven wrong when he wielded dual lightsabers against Dooku during the First Battle of Geonosis; though he was able to briefly catch the Sith Lord off guard, his lack of skill at dual-blade combat resulted in him losing his second lightsaber in mere seconds. During the Clone Wars, Anakin's skills in Jar'Kai greatly improved to the point where he was able to defeat the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee with little difficulty, thus becoming much more proficient with dual lightsabers. Weapons and Equipment *'Lightsaber:' Anakin's valued weapon and possession was the lightsaber. He had only had 2 lightsabers. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Anakin Skywalker appears as a nine-year-old slave. He is raised on the planet Tatooine by his mother, Shmi Skywalker, who says Anakin had no father, implying miraculous birth. He is a gifted pilot and engineer, and has the ability to "see things before they happen". He even creates his own protocol droid, C-3PO. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets him after an emergency landing on Tatooine and becomes convinced the boy is the "Chosen One", foretold by a Jedi prophecy as the one who will bring balance to the Force. Anakin wins his freedom in a podrace, but is forced to part with his mother. Qui-Gon takes Anakin to the Jedi Council, who forbid training on the grounds that the boy's future is clouded by the fear he exhibits. During the invasion of Naboo, Anakin helps defeat the Trade Federation by destroying their command ship. After Qui-Gon is killed in a duel with Sith Lord Darth Maul, his apprentice, the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, promises to train Anakin, a proposal the Jedi Council reluctantly accepts. During the film, Anakin forms a close bond with Padmé Amidala, Naboo's queen. Palpatine, newly elected as the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, befriends the boy, telling him that "we will watch your career with great interest. ''Attack of the Clones'' Set 10 years later, depicts Anakin as Obi-Wan's student. Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate an assassination attempt made on Padmé, who is now a senator. Anakin travels with her to Naboo, where they fall in love. Anakin has a vision of his mother in pain, and goes to Tatooine, where he learns that Shmi had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He goes to the Tusken camp, where he finds his mother, who has been tortured by the tribe; she dies in his arms. Anakin flies into a violent rage and slaughters every single Tusken raider; men, women and even children. left|250px|thumb|Anakin's return to Tatooine. He returns with his mother's body, and tearfully confesses his crime to Padmé, who comforts him. Soon after, Anakin and Padmé travel to Geonosis, hoping to rescue Obi-Wan from Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku and his army of Separatists; instead, they are captured and sentenced to be executed. Anakin and Padmé profess their love for each other moments before being rescued by an army of clone troopers and Jedi. Anakin loses his right arm in a lightsaber duel with Dooku; it is replaced with a prosthetic. Anakin and Padmé then marry in a secret ceremony. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Set three years later, Anakin is a Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars. He and Obi-Wan lead an attempt to rescue Palpatine, who has been kidnapped by Dooku and Separatist leader General Grievous. During the rescue, Anakin defeats Dooku in a lightsaber duel, and decapitates him in cold blood at Palpatine's urging. When he returns to Coruscant, he meets with Padmé, who tells him she is pregnant with his child. That night, he has a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth; he fears it will come true, as it is similar to visions he had of his mother before she died. Meanwhile, Palpatine names Anakin his personal representative on the Jedi Council; the Council, suspicious of Palpatine's dictatorial power in the Senate, denies Anakin the rank of Jedi Master, and asks him to spy on Palpatine, whom Anakin considers a friend and mentor. Angered by the snub and instructions to commit what he believes to be treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Palpatine eventually reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the mastermind behind the war, and that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé's life. Conflicted, Anakin reports Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu. Despite orders to remain behind, Anakin follows Windu to the Chancellor's office to ensure Palpatine is captured alive. He walks in on Windu ready to kill Palpatine and intervenes on the Sith Lord's behalf, severing Windu's lightsaber arm; Palpatine then kills Windu with a blast of Force lightning. Desperate to save his wife, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith as Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Palpatine sends Vader to kill everyone inside the Jedi Temple, and then to assassinate the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Padmé meets him there and pleads with him to flee Palpatine's grasp with her. He refuses, saying that his powers are growing enough so that he can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy with her offering her to fulfill her idealistic visions of a better galaxy. When Obi-Wan emerges from Padmé's ship, Vader accuses her of conspiring against him and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Vader then engages Obi-Wan in a fierce lightsaber duel, which ends when Obi-Wan severs Vader's legs and remaining organic arm. Vader slides too close to a lava river and catches fire, sustaining life-threatening third-degree burns all over his body. Obi-Wan retrieves Vader's lightsaber and remorsefully leaves him to die. Not long afterwards, Palpatine rescues Vader and reconstructs his apprentice's ruined body with the cybernetic limbs and black armor first seen in A New Hope. When Vader regains consciousness, Palpatine tells him Padmé died as a result of Vader's anger. The news of her death breaks what remains of Vader's good spirit and he screams in despair. He is last seen alongside Palpatine and a young Grand Moff Tarkin viewing the construction of the first Death Star setting up A New Hope. ''Return of the Jedi'' 23 years later, in Return of the Jedi, ''Anakin redeems himself by killing Palpatine who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him, as well as the true reason for his wife's death. Refusing to watch his only son die, he hurls his former Sith Master over a pit's railing, avenging Padme, his past crimes, and himself. However, Palpatine's lightning shorts out Anakin's life-support system, mortally wounding him. He dies in Luke's arms, after looking at his son "with his own eyes". Later, he appears to Luke as a spirit, along with Yoda and Obi-Wan. Video games Disney INFINITY Anakin Skywalker is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Portrayals Sebastian Shaw appeared in the final scenes of Return of the Jedi when he was unmasked by Luke and died in his arms. He later appeared as the ghost of Anakin along with Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, this scene was later edited so the Hayden Christensen Anakin appeared as his ghost. Jake Lloyd was chosen from over 3000 prospective child actors to play Anakin in The Phantom Menace. Casting director Robin Gurland initially thought Lloyd was too young to play the role; however, upon another meeting several years later, Gurland believed Lloyd was an appropriate choice for the part. Hayden Christensen played the older Anakin in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith; he also donned Darth Vader's armor for the final scenes of the latter film. Mat Lucas voiced Anakin for the 2003 Clone Wars animated TV series and in various Star Wars video games, while Matt Lanter voiced the character in the CGI The Clone Wars film and subsequent 2008 The Clone Wars animated TV series. For the 2004 Special Edition DVD release of Return of the Jedi, Hayden Christensen reprised his role as Anakin, with the look and appearance he had in Revenge of the Sith, by replacing Sebastian Shaw as Anakin's spirit in the final scene of the film during the celebration of the fall of the Empire. Attractions Anakin appears as a meetable character at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Star Wars Weekends at the Walt Disney World Resort. Gallery External links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia nl:Anakin Skywalker Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Mechanics Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Traitors Category:Reformed characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Parents Category:Ghosts Category:Animated characters Category:Sith Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes